Confessions
by princesstarfire
Summary: Kovu has something to tell Kiara, Simba and Nala....short drabble.


Summary: Kovu has something to tell Kiara.....

Kovu approached the royal family, he had been in the Pride for a while now and things had changed. He had grown close to Kiara and her parents and now he knew what he wanted to do. He had practiced day and night walking back and forth, pacing around but he was willing to risk it all so he could get the chance to do what was right

"Hello Kovu." Nala said smiling as he nodded back before Kiara ran over and nuzzled him, Simba leaned his head on Nala and Kovu smiled at them nervously as Kiara backed away a wide grin on her face as she pranced around excitedly

"I have something to tell you all." He admitted as they all looked and nodded, Simba and Nala both had knowing smiled on their faces

"Go on Kovu." She said gently smiling at Kiara as he nodded before humming and bouncing up and down slightly

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)

They all gaped slightly as Kovu shook his hips back and forth skipping around Nala as Simba just gaped his mouth hanging open at the sight

_  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip) _

Kovu ran over to Kiara and began shaking his head back and forth as her eyes widened to the size of saucers while he danced circles around her

_  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom 

Kovu smiled at Nala and two stepped his way over to her, she sat in shock as he rubbed his shoulder on hers still dancing

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on) 

Simba blinked, what in the Savannah was a TOWEL!?!? A shower?? Kovu was watching Nala BATHE? He wondered watching in shock as his would be son in law shook his hips playfully around his mate

_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me 

"…....She WHAT? I WHAT?" Simba roared in shock as Kovu continued his song. Getting more enthusiastic with every note while Nala just gave Simba a WTF face. Clearly as confused as he was

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

"WHO IS STACY?" Kiara asked wide eyed as Kovu wrapped a paw around Nala and stood on his lind legs kicking them up and down

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacys mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom _

Kovu slid on his knees jumping on his front paws and bowing to Nala as he puffed out his chest smiling. The royal family blinked as they all stared, clearly confused as Kiara just blinked

"WHO IS STACY?" She asked causing Kovu to sigh

"Kiara, I'm sorry but....your mom has it going ON!" He said panting at Nala whose only reply was to look both shocked and horrified while Simbas eyes narrowed.

Kovu yelled as he was thrown by an elephant and landed skidding in the Out Lands

".....Darn it, knew I should have done that when he was gone..." He grumbled...

A/N..............heh, sorry I heard this song and this popped in my mind. Though I noticed there were two youtube videos for it too so I guess I'm not the only one! Read and REVIEW please? Happy Reading Princess Starfire!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or the song Stacy's mom. The song is Fountain of Waynes

no copyright infringement is intended


End file.
